


Daddy\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' s  Little Girl

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happily married. They have a wonderful child together. But as their daughter gets older, Ron is worried that he is not spending enough time with his daughter as he should. Their daughter's birthday is coming up which make Ron to do something special for his little girl





	Daddy\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' s  Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 It was late afternoon at the Ministry of Magic, and Ron and Harry were working on last minute reports for the Ministry: Mr. London had requested that they be done by the weekend.

 

“Are you nearly done with the reports?” Ron asked Harry. 

 

“No, I’ve few more to do,” Harry replied.

 

“You should get home before Hermione has a fit,” Harry joked. 

 

“You’re right, I’ve got to buy Jenny a few more present for her birthday tomorrow. We’re having a party… You are coming, right?” Ron asked Harry.

 

 “ Ginny, the kids and I would not miss it for the world,” Harry replied.  “Jenny is my goddaughter, after all.”

 

Harry and Ron continued to talk about Jenny’s birthday and her party, and Ron told Harry what he had brought her for her birthday. They talked for a while until Harry decided he should continued finishing the reports. 

 

Harry sighed loudly and continued with his reports. After a few hours, Harry’s eyes were falling asleep. He left his workload to finish the next day and went home, where his beautiful wife awaited his arrival.

 

          After Ron apparated to Hogsmede, he began his quest to find his two favorite girls’ gifts. He went to Malkin Robes For All Occasion where a short witch named Martha rushed toward him as he entered the store. She asked him if he needed help. Ron told her he looking for a dress robe for his wife and Martha asked him the size.

 Ron told Martha the size and she searched all the racks for the perfect robe.  Finally, Martha showed Ron a beautiful pale purple robe for Hermione. Ron pictured the robe on his wife and smiled thinking how beautiful she would look.

 

“It’s perfect. I’ll take it.” 

 

Martha smiled all the way to the till. Ron followed her and handed over the money.

Ron then went to Little Witches store and quickly brought two dresses for his baby girl before going to buy two favorite girls two books each. He bought Hermione books about healing that she had wanted for ages while, Jenny got a book on fairytales that come out the book and performed the story for her and Standard Book of Spells Grade 1.  Jenny had always loved fairytales when she was younger.

     

After he purchased the books, Ron headed to the Leaky Cauldron and had a Butterbeer before apparating home. Ron sighed loudly and dropped into the chair in the living room, thinking about how he hated shopping…

 

“ Ron… is that you?” Hermione called from the kitchen.

 

Ron rose from the chair and walked to the kitchen, smiling at Hermione’s back.

 

”Yeah, honey… How was your day?” Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

 

”Good, I managed to finish dinner without Jenny bothering me,” Hermione replied.

 

“Daddy, you’re home,” Jenny yelled running up to her father and hugging him.

 

Jenny was very mature for her age, Ron thought. She had already read all old books from Hogwarts. He knew she would be very surprised when she saw her own schoolbooks.  He guessed she got Hermione’s academic genes, not to mention her looks.

 

“Yes, Jenny. I am home. And guess what? I’ve bought you a surprise for your birthday!” Ron said.

 

“Oh daddy, can I get a little peek?” Jenny asked.

 

Hermione laughed while she watch daughter and her husband played together. “Jenny, go wash up for dinner,” she said.

“ Yeah… I ‘m going, but I can’t wait for tomorrow for all my presents,” Jenny said, running up the stairs.

 

Hermione waited until Jenny was out of earshot. “What did you get her for her birthday, Ron?”

 

“I got her a couple of dresses and her own book of spells, I saw her looking at our old book of spells and thought she should get her own book.” Ron said.

 

”I agreed, after all she is going to be 10 years old tomorrow. Just think, soon she’ll go off to Hogwarts and we’ll be all alone.” Hermione said.

 

Ron and Hermione continued to talk about their little girl growing up too fast. Hermione wanted to talk about having more children after Jenny had gone to Hogwarts but it seemed as thought Ron did not want to talk about it. 

 

After a moment or two they fell silent. Hermione worked up the courage to ask Ron what he thought about having more children. 

 

When she mentioned it Ron thought for a moment before saying, “Of course, I want to have more children but I still want to spend time with my little girl before she goes to Hogwarts.”

 

Before Hermione could answer him, they heard Jenny run down the stairs. 

 

Ron looked at Hermione and whispered, “We’ll talk about it later, okay honey.”

 

 “I finished washing my hands. Can we eat now? I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Jenny said. Ron and Hermione smiled to see their daughter so happy for her birthday.

 

While they were eating, Ron thought about what Hermione said about having more children. He wondered if she was pregnant again, since he wanted a chance to spend more time with his daughter. After the party, he would spend time with Jenny at the bookstore and take her riding on his broom.  

 

Hermione thought about their conversation before Jenny came down the stairs. She wanted to have children soon but not after Jenny had gone to Hogwarts. She didn’t want Jenny think they’d replaced her after she left. Hermione knew that Ron loved Jenny and wanted to spend plenty of time with her. She knew there was no love more special than between a daughter and her father. Hermione knew about being an only child and spending a lot of time with her father. Daughters and fathers have a special bond that cannot be broken. 

 

“Mummy, are you okay? I’ve finished my dinner,” Jenny said. Hermione ignored her question and told her to get ready for bed. Jenny put her dishes in the sink and run upstairs. 

 

“Hermione, do you want to finished our conversation later after putting little Jenny to bed?” Ron asked.

 

Hermione nodded and started putting the dishes in the sink and washing up.

 

”Do you mind putting Jenny to bed?” she asked.

 

“Of course not… but don’t you need help with the dishes?” Ron asked.

 

” No, go ahead. You know she want you to read to her,” Hermione said. Ron nodded and run upstairs to Jenny room. 

 

Hermione sighed. She had a wonderful husband and beautiful, smart daughter. I cannot wait to have more children with Ron, she thought. She smiled; maybe it would be sooner than he thought.

 

Upstairs in Jenny’s room, Ron stood by the doorway admiring his little girl.

 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Jenny asked sleepily.

 

“Nothing, sweetheart. What do you want me to read tonight?” Ron asked. He walked into Jenny’s room.

 

“Can you make up a story for me in your Hogwarts days?” Jenny asked as her father sat on her bed.

 

“Of course, did I ever tell you the story of when your mother, Uncle Harry, and me fought the troll on Halloween?” Ron said. 

 

As Ron told the story, Jenny fell asleep peacefully in her bed. Ron kissed her forehead and headed to the door. He went in his room where he met Hermione already in bed reading.

 

” Is she sleeping?” Hermione asked sleepily, putting her book down and making room for her husband in the bed.

 

“Yes, like a angel. Oh, Hermione, our daughter is growing up and I feel older,” Ron said putting his arms around his beautiful wife. 

 

“I agree, but we’re getting older together,” Hermione said, snuggling into Ron arms.

 

Ron closed his eyes and they fell asleep peacefully in one another’s arms.


End file.
